Espelho de Cristal
O Espelho de Cristal é um espelho mágico apresentado nos dois primeiros filmes Equestria Girls, IDW Comics, software, adaptações dos filmes e curtas animados. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer e Spike usam o espelho para viajar de um lado para o outro entre Equestria e o mundo humano. Desenvolvimento Katie Cook afirmou sobre Reflexões em 5 de março de 2014 que "teve uma idéia que precisava de um mundo paralelo para contar, o espelho era um item prontamente disponível do universo MLP" e que Hasbro "aprovou o campo inicial que explorou as possibilidades de o espelho do EQ ... depois que viram os lápis para a primeira edição, percebemos que NÃO TEMOS autorização pra usar o espelho do EQ. Você notará que parece diferente no quadrinho. É um espelho diferente (um protótipo? ). Eu acho que era tarde demais para fazer mudanças nas capas que ainda estavam usando ". Representação em Equestria Girls O Espelho de cristal aparece como um espelho comum com uma borda em forma de ferradura, revestida de gemas cor-de-rosa. Sua base permanente também está alinhada com ferraduras, e anexado ao topo é uma janela menor com uma representação de um pônei dentro. O espelho atua como uma porta de entrada para o mundo humano que, segundo a princesa Luna, abre uma vez a cada trinta luas. Uma vez situado em Canterlot, foi transferido para o Crystal Empire quando a Princesa Cadance assumiu. Quando o portal abre, ele permanece aberto por um período de três dias; No terceiro dia, quando a lua atinge seu pico no céu noturno, o portal fecha, para não abrir novamente por mais trinta luas. Em My Little Pony Equestria Girls, o Sunset Shimmer usa o espelho para viajar do mundo humano para Equestria, a fim de roubar a coroa de Twilight Sparkle - o elemento da magia. Twilight e Spike usam isso para segui-la, transformando-se em um ser humano e cachorro, respectivamente, e aparecem ao lado do Canterlot High School. O portal que leva de volta a Equestria abre atrás da estátua do cavalo em frente à escola. Quando Twilight recebe a coroa no Fall Formal da escola, Sunset ameaça destruir o portal com um marreta e atrapa Twilight e Spike no mundo humano para sempre, a menos que ela se rende a coroa. No final, Twilight e Spike conseguem manter a coroa e retornar a Equestria com apenas alguns segundos antes do fechamento do portal. thumb|Twilight Abre o portal com sucesso! Twilight abre o portal com sucesso em Rainbow Rocks. Em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, o Espelho de cristal é reencaminhado novamente para o castelo de Twilight Sparkle em Ponyville. Twilight é incapaz de usá-lo para retornar ao Canterlot High, porque trinta luas ainda não passaram desde que ele fechou. No entanto, Twilight usa um dos livros da Princesa Celestia que está mágicamente conectado ao livro de Sunset Shimmer no mundo humano como fonte de energia para o portal, permitindo viajar de e para o mundo humano a qualquer momento. Na magia Do Espelho especial de meia hora, Sunset volta a Equestria através do espelho para receber um novo livro magico, Starlight Glimmer que acompanha Sunset através do espelho no mundo humano. Representação nas comics No My Little Pony Annual 2013 mini-comic The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, a princesa Celestia mostra o Crystal Mirror para Sunset Shimmer, seu aluno pessoal na época. Em seu reflexo, Sunset vê-se como uma princesa Alicornio e, brevemente, como humano. Sua obsessão com o espelho leva a abandonar seus estudos e escapar através do espelho para o mundo humano. No My Little Pony Annual 2014, o mini-comic Return of the Mane-iac, o Mane-iac descobre o Espelho de Cristal em sua fábrica de shampoo abandonado e o usa para viajar para o mundo humano. Ao contrário de Twilight e Sunset, o Mane-iac não se transforma em um ser humano ao atravessá-lo. No My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story arc Reflections , o Star Swirl o barbado inventa um espelho semelhante que permite viajar a vários universos diferentes. Ao contrário do Espelho de Cristal, este espelho é thumb mais simples em design, com uma borda bronzeada em vez de roxo e não compartilha a janela superior decorativa do Espelho de Cristal. O espelho é indicado na edição 18 para ser um protótipo do Espelho de Cristal usado em Equestria Girls. Na edição 20, o espelho é destruído e faz com que as paredes entre os universos finalmente se desintegrem e os mundos se fundam, embora o efeito seja mais tarde revertido e os mundos se cortarem um do outro; apenas um fragmento permanece na realidade principal. O Espelho de Cristal também aparece na capa B da Edição # 17, cobre A e B da Edição # 18 e cobre o RI da Edição # 19. O espelho protótipo também aparece na capa RI da Edição # 18 e cobre A, B e a variante do tópico quente da Edição # 19. Em My Little Pony: FIENDship é Magic Issue # 3, Star Swirl o barbado usa o Espelho de Cristal para banir as sireias para o mundo humano. O Espelho de Cristal aparece na capa Jetpack de My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue # 18. Outras Descrições Jogos thumb No jogo móvel da Gameloft, o espelho aparece na introdução ao mini-jogo Equestria Girls e também apareceu em uma tela de carregamento. Nos jogos on-line da Hasbro de Equestria Girls, o espelho aparece no jogo Dash for the Crown e é apresentado em See Yourself Livros O espelho aparece no primeiro livro do filme Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, thumbthumb é mencionada no livro do filme animado Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, e aparece novamente no segundo livro do filme Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. Mercadoria A linha de brinquedo do Hasbro's Through the Mirror a é temática ao redor do espelho. No livro do Studio Fun Equestria Girls: I ♥ to Draw !, o espelho aparece nas páginas 2-3. No jogo de cartas colecionáveis do Enterplay, α # 201 UR, um cartão de Lyra Heartstrings, afirma: "De todos os pôneis Twilight Sparkle contou sobre suas aventuras através do espelho mágico, Lyra foi, de longe, a mais curiosa". O espelho é mostrado na impressão de arte WeLoveFine projetada por fãs "Girls in Equestria". Um modelo de espelho aparece em um comercial para o brinquedo de Princess Princess Cele bration Celebration of Princess Twilight Sparkle, e o espelho animado aparece em um comercial para McDonald's Cutie Mark Magic e equestria Girls lineup of Happy Meal brinquedos. Todos que passaram pelo portal Versões Diferente Categoria:Itens Mágicos Categoria:Equestria Girls